


Make you feel my love

by Lexa1223



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Rewriting what happened in the season finally, because we all expected Penelope to come back. So after Josie got shot, Lizzie put her differences aside and called Penelope. Josie thinks shes dreaming when Penelope comes rushing into the room aka the scene where Alaric burst in, and the two exs have a heart to heart with Lizzie in the room. We start off where MG finds Lizzie and Josie in the cell, Lizzie leaves really quick to make an important phone call to the one person who loves Josie just as much as she does.





	Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Lizzie Saltzman is watching her twin sister slowly die in her arm, she feels helpless. She only knows one other person who loves Josie just as much as she does, but that person broke her sister heart and left for Belgium. But she will never forgive herself if she didn't put her differences aside and call Satan herself and let her know whats happening. MG is talking to Josie when she sneaks away to make a phone call. She dials in Penelope number and prays to the gods that she didn't change her number. The line starts ringing _Come on pick, pick up you she devil._

"Hello?" _Thank god that she picked up_.

"Hello Satan"

"Lizzie? Is everything okay? Is it Josie? Is Josie okay Lizzie?" Penelope starts freaking out over the phone

"Breath Penelope, what I'm about to say is going to be hard to hear, but I know you love Josie just like I do. Triad came and invaded the school, they're looking for a stupid chalice. And Hope and Josie and I went into dads office too look for the school phone to call our dad and one of the guys named Burr found us and threaten to shoot us with a bullet made of the Malviore pit. He was playing with us and was about to shoot me until Josie jumped in front of me and took the bullet." Lizzie sniffles and hears Penelope breathing heavily over the line like shes crying too. "Its really bad Penelope, shes going to die."

"No don't you dare say that Saltzman, I did not dump the woman I love so she can be stronger and leave to Europe to help your mother find a damn cure for her to die of a stray bullet! One that's such a damn trope, what are we the CW! And two make her hold on Lizzie, I'm on the way"

"Penelope you can't we don't have any powers here right now. Hope went to go figure out how to turn it off."

"I'll be there as soon as i can Lizzie. Take care of the girl we love."

"Okay Penelope, see you soon" Lizzie hangs up the phone and looks over at Josie and MG crying and Josie giving MG her necklace and leaves the room, I grab his arm and whisper to him about telling Penelope coven to reach her when their magic is lifted. He nods and leaves the room.

Lizzie walks back into the cell and holds Josie hand, she looks at her brunette sister and wonders where they went wrong. How did they go from being two peas in a pod to them not talking to each other.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Penelope leaving the school." Josie looks up at me with hears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you Liz, you know how much I love her. You knew her leaving would hurt me and you didn't let me know, you made me hate her even when shes done nothing wrong."

"I did it to protect you Jo. I swear I just didn't want you to get hurt by her again."

"And what you thought when I just didn't see her in school anymore one day that i wouldn't care? That her leaving without saying goodbye would hurt me more than you telling me so i could least be with her until she left" Josie starts crying thinking about her ex who left only a week ago.

"Frankly I didn't think that far ahead in the future. I thought if I got you to hate her you would stop loving her."

"Love doesn't work like that Lizzie. She was the person I was meant to be with and you knew that because you knew every time i felt happier when i was with her and you couldn't stand that. Every time you knew I would be with Pen on a date you would call and freak out over the little things. I always put you first when I was with her and she saw that. But being the selfless kind hearten person she is let it happen and never once complained. Until I started putting you first before myself and she got scared. And I kept putting her off telling her shes just jealous. She finally had enough when it passed our one year anniversary and never showed up, or called, or texted because I was too busy with you. Lizzy i love you, you're my twin but we need some separation from each other." The conversation ends there and the two sisters stare at each other.

One hoping that her sister doesn't die and the other wishing she could see her green eyed ex girlfriend one more time. Lizzie feels something course through her body like electricity coursing through her body. Her powers are back. She places her hands against Josie wound and starts siphoning some magic to try and heal her. But no matter what she tried nothings helping. Josie's' getting paler by the minute and it's getting hard to breath for her. Damn it why isn't working!

"Its not working..Why isn't it working!" Lizzie getting desperate by the second.

"Maybe it can't be siphoned" Josie's voice is low and her eyes are full of tears.

"But then you'll die" Lizzie sniffles, her vision is getting blurry from the tears in her eyes.

"That's one way for you to avoid the merge." The twins look at each other each trying not to cry. "Cheater" Lizzie laughs silently while her tears her threatening to come out.

"Nuh huh, you do not get the be the martyr, that was my job."

Josie smiles through the pain and the tears "I'm obviously better at that than you."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm the broken one."

Josie sniffles and smiles lightly "Just think of the amazing outfit you'll wear to my funeral" she laughs lowly and stars crying freely now. Lizzie starts crying too and openly sobbing with Jo. "I'm sorry I'm so awful"

"I'm sorryier" really Lizzie?

That makes Josie laugh lowly "Stop competing with me, and help me up. MG needs us, blaze of glory right." Josie says with a determined face. Lizzie nods and helps Josie up.

The two girl walk slowly to the main lobby where they see all hell breaking loose. The look up to Burr holding a gun to MG. They siphoned to make roaches come out of his mouth. Lizzie holding Josie up, supporting her so she doesn't collapse. Lizzie looks at MG and he nods his head saying he did what he asked. Lizzie smiles lightly, glad to know that if anything does happen to Jo that she'll see Penelope one last time. Lizzie leads her to a table so Jo can lean against it.

"Here Jo sit," Raf and MG both come up and look at Josie,they both have fear in their eyes.

"Huh Jo you don't look too hot" Lizzie rolls her eyes at his comment, really dumbass you don't say.

"We gotta go after Burr." MG states.

"Don't worry I got magical Hope bling too. If Josie and Lizzie can help me with an vailing spell, they'll never see me coming" Lizzie looks down at Josie, who's breathing heavily, she looks at her sister asking her if shes okay to do this. Josie nods her head and they hold hands and cast the spell so Raf can become invisible. After its done. Lizzie helps Josie up to their room and sets her up on the bed.

"Liz..can you hold me" Lizzie sniffles and nods and gets behind her and holds her close. Josie is having trouble breathing and shes sweating profusely. Lizzie hears footsteps in the hall and hopes to god its Penelope. God heard her because not a second later, Penelope burst into the room and looks at her JoJo and starts crying. Lizzie sits up with tears in her eyes.

"Its so bad Pen."

Penelope runs towards the bed and kneels in front of Josie and wipes the swear and tears from her face.

"Hey JoJo" Penelope voice is breaking while she talking.

Josie looks lost. Shes looking at Penelope but not like she there. "This the cruelest dream ever Peez."

"Its not a dream JoJo I'm right here baby girl." Penelope stays playing with Jo hair.

"Mhmm whatever you say Pen, you would be so proud of me babe. I stood up to Lizzie" Penelope looks up at Lizzie and she nods her head.

"Shes been staying in your room since you left, and shes been wearing your clothes. She even used magic against me." Penelope smirks and kisses Josie cheek.

"That's my girl" Josie smiles tiredly

"I'm sorry I'm dying pen" Josie looks up at Pens green eyes and smiles.

"No JoJo shh it's not your fault, remember the world needs the selfless and the selfish. And you my love are the selfless and that's what makes you, you. The girl who I truly deeply love." Penelope continues crying and her voice keeps breaking.

"Not again with the Star Wars quote" Josie laughs and smiles while Lizzie and Penelope cry harder and laugh at her.

"Its our movie JoJo" Penelope kisses her forehead. "Oh JoJo I don't know what I'll do without you around."

"So why did you leave Pen" Josie has her signature pout on her face. Damn that pout.

"I left to go help your mom, you really think i would leave you to die without fighting with my last breath to save you and your sister."

Josie smiles tiredly and closes her eyes "I love you Penelope, I didn't get to tell you before you left but I love you, I never stopped. I'm sorry I was mean to you." Penelope shakes her head while crying.

"Never apologize for anything JoJo, I love you too. So much, which is why you have to open your beautiful brown eyes and stay with me. I just got you back JoJo I'm not going to lose you okay." Lizzie sobbing loudly while she listens to Penelope talk to her twin. She can't believe she thought this girl was evil, and that shes the reason they're not together currently. She spent almost two years hating this girl because she thought she was losing her sister. Penelope was the best thing to happen to Josie and she took it away, she took away her sisters happiness.

Josie opens her eyes slowly and looks at Penelope she moves closer to Lizzie making room for Penelope and pats the bed. Penelope smiles and sits on the bed and leans against the headboard. Josie lays against Penelope chest and holds her hand and interlaces their fingers. Lizzie cuddles into Josie back and rubs her back.

"Pen?"

"Yea JoJo whats up my love" Penelope looks down at her wiping her tears away and smiling at her.

"Can you sing to me?"

"Of course baby girl" Penelope leans down and kisses her head and more tears drip down her face and lands on Josie head.

"When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love."

Josie cuddles into Penelope while shes singing. Penelope used to sing to her all the time when they were dating.

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love."

Josie remembers when she first heard this song with Pen. They we're hanging out in Penelope room before they started dating. They were listening to her spoifty on shuffle and this song came on. Penelope asked her to dance, she remembers smiling while Peez pulls her up and slowly sways together while whispering the lyrics in her ear. That was the day Josie fell in love with her, looking into Penelope green eyes. That was also when they had their first kiss, Penelope dipped her and was slowly bringing her up and Josie kissed her hesitantly. Penelope kissed back of course, then asked her out on a date. 

"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue,  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love."

She remembers when she woke up late for class because she wasn't feeling good and was running to class when she ran straight into her girlfriend. Penelope was so concerned that something was wrong because Josie was never late. Penelope touched her head and she was running a fever, she picked her up and walked her back into her room all while she was protesting. Penelope just kept saying I'm doing this because I love you JoJo and I don't want you getting worse. Penelope stayed with her for three days straight until she felt better. She made her soup and tea and made sure she took her medicine. That was the day that she knew she wanted to marry Penelope. She remembers every single time Penelope put her first. Whether it was putting her first in line to get food or protecting her duing gym class. Penelope always treated her like a Queen, like I was the reason the stars shinned or the sun rose. Penelope always made me feel like the prettiest girl in the room, like I was the only person in the world.

"I did make you happy, make your dreams come true,  
There's nothing that I would not do,  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love.  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love."

Penelope starts sobbing while shes singing because she feels Josie heart beat slow down almost to the point where its stopping. Lizzie clinging to Josie back wetting her shirt with her tears.

"JoJo stay with me please" Penelope begs, and Penelope Park never begs. "Stay with me JoJo I need you, I love you, Lizzie needs you" Penelope sniffles "I know i give her a lot of grief but shes important to you so that makes her important to me. JoJo please don't go. We have so much we have to do together, remember we need to get married and have little Josie's running around. We're going to grow old together so you hold on okay." Penelope wraps her arms around the Saltzman twins and kisses Josie's head.

Just when all hope seems lost Alaric burst in the room and looks at the three witches in shock, he runs over to Josie and uncaps and bottle of Hopes blood.

"Josie you have to drink this it'll help you feel better" Alaric hands Penelope the tube and Penelope moves Josie around so shes sitting between her legs and is supporting her weight so she stays up. Penelope hands the tube to Lizzie and Lizzie pours it into Josie mouth.

"Drink it JoJo it's going to make you feel better my love" she kisses the top of Josie head and rubs her arms.

"Don't leave Pen" Josie wheezes out.

"I'm not leaving you JoJo, you just get better okay baby girl."

Josie nods and closes her eyes and falls asleep against Penelope chest, just like old times. Penelope plays with Josie hair while she sleeps, while Lizzie holds Josie hands. Alaric looks at the three witches and nods at Penelope.

"Welcome back Miss. Park, how's Caroline doing."

"She's okay I have to call her and let her know Josie will be okay"

"Don't worry about that, just watch out for my girls. I'll call her and catch her up on every thing." Alaric kisses Josie and Lizzie head and leaves the room to go call Caroline.

Penelope watches Josie sleep, watching her chest breath in and breath out. Listening carefully in case anything changes. 

"I'm sorry" Penelope looks up at Lizzy.

"Do my ears deceive or did Lizzie Saltzman apologize to Satan" Penelope smirks lightly and plays with Josie hair.

"Yes I did, because I'm the reason you two broke up. I knew it was your one anniversary and I made something up so she can stay with me and not contact you. I was jealous, i thought you were taking her away from me. So I did everything to make sure I don't." Lizzy looks up at Penelope.

"I know Lizzie, and your not the reason I broke up with her. I broke up with her so can focus on her and you, I was an unnecessary stress. So I eliminated myself, but i never stopped loving her. I always will have her best interest in my heart, I broke up with her so can be stronger. I learned about the merge 11 months into dating her, I never told her because it isn't my place. But every evil thing I've is to make her stronger, cause to me I'm sorry Lizzie but I would rather see you die then her because then I would die with her. Then I realized that Josie wouldn't be Josie without you. So i decided to help you both, I learned that your mother is in Europe looking for a cure. I contacted her and I explained who I am and why I want to help. It took six months for your mom and dad and my parents to agree for me to leave school and help your mom. I told everyone that I was leaving to Belgium, and I give that note to Josie hoping to spend my last few weeks with her by my side. I told her when I left that for weeks I was hoping she would give me one reason to stay, which is true I've stayed if she asked me to. But she give me a thousand reasons to go by always putting herself second. I can't blame you Lizzy, Josie is her own person and she needed to learn that. So I don't blame you Lizzie, Josie always had the chances to say no to you and she didn't. So I left. I left to find a cure so non of you had to die." 

Lizzie just stares at Penelope in shock and in amazement "I see why Josie is so smitten with you."

"Back off Liz she's mine" Penelope and Lizzie both look at Josie and smile brightly. Lizzie hugs her sister tightly.

"I'm so glad your okay Jo" Lizzie looks over her sister and she that her color is coming back and her wound is closing up.

"There's no one else but you for me JoJo" Penelope smiles and kisses Josie head.

"I'm very happy to see that you being here wasn't a dream." Josie smiles.

"How much of that did you hear by the way?"

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to tell dad your okay." Lizzie leaves the room after giving her sister one last hug and goes to find their father.

"So? How much?"

"Let's just say I love that you don't blame Lizzie for anything." Josie smiles.

"I love you JoJo, I'm so glad your okay my love. I don't know what I would do without you." Penelope starts to cry and she brings Josie closer to her and cups the back of her neck and kisses her hard and passionately while Josie kisses back just as passionately. This is different from their kiss, that kiss was saying goodbye, this one is saying I'm here and I'm never leaving. This kiss says I love you. Josie breaks the kiss and looks into Penelope eyes.

"I love you too Pen, I love you so much" Josie kisses her again almost desperately trying to convey just how much she loves this green eyed beauty that stole her heart a year ago. Penelope breaks the kiss and smile at Josie.

"Come on JoJo you've had a long day, you should get some sleep." Penelope lays down on the bed with Josie clinging to her side.

"When do you have to go back?" she ask scared of the answer.

"As soon as you get better maybe even later so we can spend some time together."

"Penelope I don't want you to leave."

"JoJo i have to, as much as i want to stay here with you and be with you everyday. I can't lose you. Today was such close call that I can't do this, my heart really can't take losing you baby girl. But this time i promise we'll be together as girlfriend and girlfriend and I'll call you everyday and check up on you."

"What if you and mom don't find a cure, then what?"

"Then I come home to you and we live our best lives together. We'll get engaged and married, we'll buy a small house and we'll argue on how to decorate it. Our worlds won't stop turning I can promise you that. I will make our last years together the best ever." Penelope looks over at Josie and kisses her nose and Josie scrunches her nose and smiles.

"I love you Penelope Park"

Penelope smiles and holds her girl close and whispers "I love you too Josie Saltzman." and she closes her eyes and both Josie and Penelope fall asleep tangled together. Not knowing where one ends and the other starts. 

And that's how Lizzie finds them after being away for fifteen minutes. She finds her twin sister cuddling with the love of her life. She takes a picture of them for Josie, she smiles and covers them both with a blanket and kisses Josie head and leaves the room.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      The End 

 


End file.
